


words are futile devices

by eiua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Archaeology, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Music student Viktor, Older Yuuri Katsuki, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiua/pseuds/eiua
Summary: Every year, Viktor must give up his room to the graduate student who inevitably arrives every summer to aid Yakov with his archaeological digs. He’s never quite happy about this arrangement, and even speaking to Lilia will just get him a wave of her cigarette and a frowning “Just be patient, Vitya.”But perhaps this summer will be different, with the Japanese graduate student. At least he’s got a nice ass.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 42





	words are futile devices

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stewing for some time. I’m not sure anymore. Feel free to ask me questions in the comments.

The end of spring signalled the arrival of the graduate student. Ranging from 20s to 30s, of variable nationalities, proclivities and interests — except for archaeology. Sometimes interesting enough to pique Viktor’s interest, when he wasn’t annoyed at the fact that he needed to give his room up to them for six weeks for the last five years.

But that was the arrangement — after his parents had passed, there really was no one else to take him in but Yakov and Lilia, nursing their archaeological digs in Volkova from spring to early autumn, then returning to Moscow in the fall when the streets turned gold and brown.

He’d stopped really paying attention two years ago, when the summer brought along someone new and delicious and handsome: Christophe, from Geneva with the lovely blonde curls.

Together, when Chris wasn’t busy doing things graduate students did, they roamed the sparse beaches dotting the coast, splashing water and building sand castles, sunbathing nude and learning each other’s bodies. He’d been with the town girls before, and then some, but perhaps it was the heat or the water, the gorgeous new find of a woman’s bust in the silty clay of Volkova’s earth. Chris had taught him the deep, aching pleasures of his ass, finger by finger, the love a mouth could give. 

Viktor was honestly sad to see him go when he left, but the university student had his schooling to finish. And so with drawn out kisses and promises to write, that fling had fizzled out and Viktor was left, once again, to his own devices, his piano and his sheet music, the birds outside his window before they flew away to warmer climes.

The one that had followed was a complete braggart, and Viktor steered clear of him when he wasn’t forced to play to social niceties and be in the same room for meals. Always blustering, always condescending to understand what Viktor wrote, little trills with syncopations brought about by the slurs and unelected changes of key.

John Jack or whatever his name was. He spoke French too, like Chris, but it was the strange backwards sounds of North America. At least Chris still sounded decently understandable.

Oftentimes he’d have at least some fair warning before the graduate student came. This year, barely a day and a mention at last night’s dinner before he registered a plain looking fellow with silver rimmed spectacles getting out of the passenger seat of Lilia’s car. It was was morning, barely 9 by the clock. Lilia must have picked him up at the train station, for it was a weekday and Yakov was at the dig.

“Vitya! Come greet our guest,” she called out of the window, an arm leaning out to stub her cigarette. 

So the unwelcome interloper to Viktor’s summer had finally arrived, and without even a peep. What were Lilia and Yakov thinking? He called out a ‘Hello! Welcome!’ from the window not be rude, but that was the last he saw of the man till the afternoon. 

He lazed under the tree in the court yard, thinking about the cicadas and the crickets and how he could transpose their sounds to music. Then Mila and Georgi called from the front door, ringing the bells on their bikes and inviting him to a swim by Lake Valra, awash with sunshine in the afternoon fading to pinks and blues by night.

He found him again, sleeping in  _ his _ bed — the sheets had been changed but he’s left a trinket there, a piece of amber with a small leaf inside in his haste to move his books to the other room beforer running off to join the two on his own velo, peddling away through the building summer heat...

Lying on his belly, mouth drooling into the people, the new student didn’t look like much. His glasses were in disarray on the bedside table, his clothes the same as this morning in dull blues and browns. Fast asleep.

From the time zone change? Tiredness? Who cared. Viktor took his piece of amber, pocketing it in his shorts and casting a quick — but appreciative— look at the man’s shapely behind, encased in chinos with every line and curve lit up from his posture in the bed.

Even if he turned out completely uninteresting, it looked like Viktor would at least enjoy watching him go.


End file.
